


相合い傘と濡れた君

by mdl_ao3



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: 傘を差したり、濡れて歩いたり。文化の違いを楽しむ二人であってほしい。診断メーカー（https://shindanmaker.com/524738）の結果にて作成
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 3





	相合い傘と濡れた君

文化の相違というのは、なかなか擦り合わせが難しい。食べ物の好みから生活習慣、考え方……違う相手がいた場合、合わせるか、それぞれ勝手にやることを許容するか。僕とその「相手」は後者にあたる。住んでいた場所から境遇から全く違うのに、合わせるなんて絶対に無理だ。そんな疲れることをしていたら、あっという間に会うのがめんどくさくなって終わり。引きこもり陰キャの僕にとって、一生に一度の彼氏かもしれないあの人を失うなんてあまりにも大きな損失だし、いずれ別れるとしてもそれは今じゃない。そんな理由で別れるのは絶対に嫌だ。  
そんなわけで、僕と彼は基本的に生活パターンを合わせることもなく、勝手気ままに過ごしている間にうまく時間が合えばそれなりの時間を過ごしていた。それなり……それなりだ。  
僕と彼とは、いわゆる恋人という関係になったものの、性的な発展は特にない。あの色気オーラ全開の顔面国宝級の第二王子が、恋人とはっきり名言したにも関わらず、一切手を出して来ないのだ。てっきり恋人だと認識されれば食うか食われるかの間柄に一足飛びに進展すると思っていたのに、少し触れてくるか、あくまで優しく抱きしめてくるか、そんな程度なのだ。  
実際期待してたわけだけど、まさか僕のほうから誘うわけにもいかない。というのも、僕には性的なコミュニケーション的なアレやソレの経験が皆無だったからだ。性的どころか、人に触られることすら抵抗があるのに、裸を晒してあんなことやこんなことなど気が遠くなるくらい無理な話だ。  
だけど、その無理を飛び越えて「したいな」と思える相手に初めて出会った。それがあの人なのだ。  
  
その日は朝から雨で、飛行術の授業は教室で座学に変更になった。貴重な機会を逃すものかと、僕はその授業に出席した。箒に乗らなくてもいい概念だけの授業ならいつだって大歓迎だ。  
バルガス先生の大きな声が教室に響き、とっくに読み終えて覚えた教科書の内容を黒板に書き出し、それらをノートに写させる。いやもう、それみんな教科書に書いてることじゃん。読めば分かるじゃん。それでも、バルガス先生の経験談からのちょっとした脱線には耳を傾けて、そういうことも試験に出しちゃうんだろうななんて思いながらメモしておく。終業の鐘が鳴ったら、レポート提出の期限を告げて授業は終わりだ。  
休み時間の空気に酔いかけ、僕は足早に教室を出る。人がたくさんいる空間は、情報量が多くて気持ちが悪くなるんだ。  
鏡の間に行くには外を通らなきゃならないから、雨が降ればどうしたって濡れてしまう。大概の生徒はマジカルペンで傘を作って差していくけど、そこでポイントになるのが「文化の違い」だ。  
僕のいた嘆きの島では、一年を通して雨や雪もまあまあ降っていた。だから元々、傘を差すという習慣は当たり前のことだった。だけど、あの人……レオナ・キングスカラーの出身地である夕焼けの草原では、雨は雨季のほんの少しの期間にしか降らない。しかも、長く降り続くことはないので、雨が降っても濡れて歩くのが当たり前なのだそうだ。加えて、雨は恵みという信仰に近い思想があって、傘を差して濡れることを避けるというのはあまり一般的ではないらしい。  
同じ夕焼けの草原出身のルーク氏なんかはちゃんと傘を差しているから、住んでいた地域や意識の違いもあるんだろう。あまりに普通に濡れて歩くものだから、傘なんて魔力コストもたかが知れてるし差せばいいのにと言ったことがある。それでもレオナ氏は面倒だと言いながら濡れて歩くのだ。  
濡れてしんなりとしたチョコレートブラウンが僕の随分先を歩いている。追いつこうと慌てて走り出した。途中、水たまりが跳ねて運動着のズボンを濡らしたけど、それよりも目の前にある背中に辿り着きたかった。  
よろよろ走る僕の足音の気付いたか、レオナ氏は振り返って僕を見た。  
「何そんなに急いでんだお前」  
君だよ。息をするのが精一杯で返事なんてできない。  
立ち止まってくれたレオナ氏にようやく追いついて、ぜえぜえうるさい息のまま傘の大きさを少し広げる。  
濡れちゃうよ。一緒に入ろう。  
もう既にびしょ濡れのレオナ氏に傘を差し出す僕は、多分かなり間抜けだろう。だけど彼はそれに少し笑うだけで身を寄せてくれた。  
毛先からぽたぽたと垂れる雨水が顔を伝い、流れ落ちる。こんな自然現象まで味方にするなんて、と僕はぼんやりその整った顔を見つめていた。  
「座学だったのか」  
運動着の僕を眺めて、この雨じゃあなと言う。  
「……ああ、うん。レオナ氏は？」  
「俺は薬学だ。知ってることばっかで退屈だった」  
でも、出席日数が足りないから仕方なく出たんだろう。  
彼は僕の作った傘に、自分のマジカルペンをすいと振って濃いめの青の色を付けた。それから僕の腰に手を回し、引き寄せて頬を擦り合わせた。  
いくら目隠しをしたって、向かいから歩いてくる生徒にはバレバレで、気恥ずかしさはものすごくあったけど嬉しさが勝った。  
「もう、僕までびしょびしょじゃん」  
部屋に来る？ 決死の覚悟で言ったけど、うまく伝わってるかな。  
ほんの少しだけ、関係を進めてみたい。優しい君を誘惑するつもりの僕に、どう答えてくれる？


End file.
